


no filter in my head (oh, what's a boy to do?)

by whisperedwords



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash, also: sorry Coastal City but you've got some shitty cops on your force, so i gave eddie a brother and killed him in the same sentence because i guess i'm satan, you won't feel a THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedwords/pseuds/whisperedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: i wasn’t gay but then i kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now im kinda gay au, barry/eddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	no filter in my head (oh, what's a boy to do?)

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling [Carrie](http://www.panromanticbarryallen.tumblr.com). this is sort of short?? and also the first drabble i've attempted in months. so. apologies if it's rusty. i do not own the flash, or barry allen and eddie thawne's relationship. (u would know if i did, lmao.)  
> title from john mayer's song "my stupid mouth".  
> please tell me your thoughts!!! i miss writing full-blown stuff about these goobers.

Eddie Thawne has always been an “act first, think later” sort of person. It runs in the family—his dad did it when he won the lottery and practically _ran_ from his mother the next day. His brother signed up for the military right out of high school and was killed in his first tour only a few short years later. Hell, even signing up for the police force was a “leap without looking” decision for Eddie. Not that he’s an impractical person—far from it—he’s just…overly competitive about certain things. At least, that’s what his mother always told his principal when he got into fights in high school. (He also lost piteously in most of them, so he almost _always_ had her sympathy. Maybe that’s what was talking.) So it’s no surprise that it flares up, once again, at probably the dumbest moment.

The precinct hired a couple of loudmouths from Coastal City— _transfers_ , he thinks disdainfully as they saunter through the department like they’ve been there for years. He’s said it time and time again: Coastal cops are _assholes_. They talk too loud and harass interns and are just...

“Pains in the ass?” Barry asks, a grin on his face as he strides up beside Eddie. Eddie raises an eyebrow, confused. “You’ve got that ‘I hate the new guys’ look on your face that everyone here has been wearing. Don’t worry. Not a mind reader.” He holds up his hands innocently, and Eddie chuckles before remembering why he was so pissed in the first place.

“I know guys in Keystone who are _twice_ as good as these goddamn—”

“Eddie. Chill out. Their shift ends in like, half an hour.” Barry sets a reassuring hand on Eddie’s shoulder, squeezes a little. It makes the blond smile. “Besides, you’ve gotta help me work on some… _stuff_.” He waggles his eyebrows, and it takes a second for Eddie to realize. _Flash_ stuff. Oh. He’s about to reply when one of the Coastal cops walks by again and sneers.

“Get a room.” His voice is hard and cold, and there’s a look in his eye that really, _really_ does not rub either of them the right way. “Heard that shit happened in Starling, but _Central City_? That’s fucking nasty.”

There are a few options here. Eddie could lunge out and punch him, knock him to the ground, and get suspended after beating the asshole’s teeth in. He could take the mature, adult approach and choose not to reply and go help Barry with the Flash stuff that obviously needs addressing. Hell, he could even blow by this jerk and report him to Singh for harassment and abuse. They’d be out of Central City faster than—well, you know.

Eddie chooses none of those options.

Instead, he swivels around, grabs Barry by the shoulders, and plants a _huge_ kiss on his lips. Barry is stunned into stillness for a moment, but before Eddie can pull away, he snakes an arm around his back and kisses back as forcefully as he can. For a moment, Eddie almost loses his balance—who knew that Barry actually had all that strength built up?—but pulls himself together and continues to kiss Barry, who’s making noises, now, and _damn_ he’s a good actor. There’s a shuffle behind them, he recognizes vaguely, and the Coastal cop’s voice sounds distant as he spits some really vile slurs at them before stalking away. Eddie doesn’t care. He’s kissing Barry— _still_ —and he pissed off the assholes who have been bothering him all day. He counts it a win-win.

Barry’s mouth gets soft against his, after a while—the world seems to have quieted down into silence around them, and Eddie isn’t sure when he wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist to pull him closer, but he _did_ , and now, as they pull apart gently, he can feel the thrum of Barry’s too-fast body pressed up against his own. Barry blinks at him, a little awed.

“Nice work, Detective.” He says after a moment, voice a little rough around the edges, and _oh god_ — Eddie’s eyes drift down to Barry’s lips, swollen and red and turned up in one of Barry’s famous toothy smiles. Eddie opens his mouth to speak, but the words get lost when he sees that Barry’s eyes have darkened in a way that’s—different from anything he’s ever seen before. It distracts him for a couple moments.

“It wasn’t _just_ me—it was the Flash.” He manages, pulling up some words he had used back around Christmas time, before everything had gone down, before he found out and his entire world was turned upside down. Barry laughs, but it feels a little forced and seems to mask something that Eddie can’t quite put a finger on.

It takes a few more moments for them to realize that they’re still pressed up against each other, bodies fitting almost _too_ well for two people who barely were acquaintances only a short year ago. Eddie backs up first. His plan to “be cool” about it backfires almost immediately, though, as he practically trips over his own feet to put a little bit of space between him and the (gorgeous?) man standing in front of him. Barry cracks a smile, but his eyes are still fixated on his own in a way that’s really, _really_ intoxicating.

“So, uh. Stuff?” Barry asks. Eddie nods a little too quickly, ready to head back to Barry’s lab.

“Yeah. Stuff.”


End file.
